Lost Trust
by faramir in ithilien
Summary: Merry hasn't seen Pippin for three months, and upon investigating the reason, he discovers his uncle Paladin has been physically and verbally abusing his poor little cousin. Merry, enraged, seeks revenge.
1. A Taste of Violence

A/N: The school idea is kinda goofy, I know, but I needed a better explanation for several things, such as why Paladin only went after Pervinca and Pippin, and why Eglantine left her two youngest at home. It works better than the "vacation" thing, and I think it makes better sense, too. This story is set two years after my first story, An Everlasting Bond. Merry is fifteen, and Pippin is seven. This is a revised editon of the first version of this story. This one is better written and makes much more sense the the original copy. 

Disclaimer: The usual yada-yada, I don't own Merry, Pip, Pervinca, any of the Tooks, Brandybucks, and the assorted other hobbits, cuz I'm not J.R.R. Tolkien. Wouldn't it be cool to be the guy though? I mean, if you were still alive. Would kinda suck to be him and be dead. Too bad he didn't get to see his books turned into live-action movies. I think he would be pretty impressed. Do you think they have movie theatres in Heaven?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


"Vinca, I'm scared!"   
"Hush, Pip!"   
"Vinca!"   
"Pippin, be quiet, or he'll hear us."   
"Okay, Vinca, I'm sorry." 

In a small closet, two small hobbit children sat huddled together. Seven-year-old Peregrin Took, known as Pippin, and his older sister, Pervinca, who was twelve, had been hiding in the closet for almost an hour. They could hear their father calling for them through the house, but they dared not move, lest he find them. Pervinca held her brother tightly, her chin resting on his curly head. They were alone in the house, because their mother had gone to get their older sisters, Pearl and Pimpernel, from their school. The two older girls attended a sort of polishing school in Hobbiton. The school, for young hobbit lads and lasses who had reached their tween years. It instilled valuable virtues in them that they would need for their adult years, in addition to the normal school classes, like mathematics, writing, and history. It was a weekly school. The children stayed there from Monday to Friday. Their parents would retrieve them on Friday afternoon, and return them to school on Sunday night. Most of the well-to-do families sent their children there, and the Took family was most certainly well-to-do. Eglantine went every Friday to pick up Pimpernel, thirteen, and Pearl, sixteen, and took them back on Sunday. Usually, she brought Pervinca and Pippin, but the day before, the two young ones had drained themselves playing. They were quite tired, and so Eglantine let them sleep late, with a note on the dresser of Pervinca's room. The note instructed Pervinca to make something for herself and Pippin for lunch and afternoon tea, and that their mother would be back with their sisters in time for dinner. She also told them that if their father appeared before she returned, for them to leave the house and go as far as they could. 

For three months it had been like this. Before, in what Pippin referred to as "Happy Times," they were a happy family. Their father was perhaps one of the most caring you could find, and he adored his children. He paid equal attention to all four of his children, and evoked no discrimination towards his daughters because they were girls. He loved them all dearly, and he and his wife treasured their children more than all the jewels of the world. And then the day came when he returned home in an inebriated state. And from that day, those three long months ago, Paladin had seemed to estrange himself from his wife and children. Half the time, he shut himself in his study, even sleeping there. When he did come out, though, he was in a rage. Pearl and Pimpernel, usually attending their school during the week, did not receive what their father called, "punishment." Instead, it was directed towards Pervinca and Pippin. Both of them were small for their age, easy targets. The first time it happened, he told them, "You've been very bad, both of you, and you have to be punished." After that, he would beat them for no reason at all. Sometimes, there would be a reason, but it was often a ridiculous reason. Sometimes, he would burst from his study and hit them because they had been talking too loud, despite the fact that they had only been whispering. They knew, to an extent, why their father acted this way, and what they should and shouldn't do. They knew never to talk loudly or make a commotion, but they were growing children, and needed an outlet for their energy, so they began to spend more and more time out of the house. But no matter how far they went, how long they stayed away from home, they couldn't escape their father's rage. It was just another excuse for their father to hurt them. Another excuse for him to fall further away from what he had been. Another excuse for "Happy Times" to become just another memories, slipping away like the .   


That day had begun for Pervinca and Pippin quite like any other, except for their extremely late start. Pervinca awoke sometime after lunch. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, and spied the note. Her face fell significantly when she read it, so she decided that she and Pippin should get as quick a start as they could, before their father appeared. Pervinca had to literally drag her brother out of his bed and into the washroom, because he refused to get up. He slumped to the floor again, snoring, so Pervinca dashed some water into his face. That woke him up, and although he was a bit cranky, he allowed Pervinca to help him get dressed. Pippin could be very lazy sometimes, and when he was tired, especially in the mornings, he always had someone help him get dressed. After, he usually woke up enough to brush his own teeth, and while and his sister did this, he said, "Let's go visit Merry, Vinca." 

"No, Pippin." 

"Why not?" 

"You know what Papa would think. Besides, I don't think Merry is very...very...proper." 

"But he's my best friend! What's wrong with Merry?" Pippin asked. 

"You know how Papa is about Brandybucks. Especially Merry's father forcing Auntie Esme to marry him." Pervinca said, taking her brother's hand, and walking with him into the kitchen. 

"That's not what happened!" Pippin exclaimed, pulling his hand away, speaking so roughly it made Pervinca gasp. "That's not what happened!" 

"Let's not talk about it, darling. Come, let's get luncheon. We can't--" 

"Auntie Esme wanted to get married to Uncle Saradoc! That's how it happened, Merry told me." 

"But, Pippin, love, Brandybucks, they lie. How can you be sure?" 

"Auntie Esme said so! She said so, and I believe her!" 

"You believe her over Papa? Papa used to say that she's been there so long, she lies like the rest of them!" 

"You believe Papa? After what he's done to us? Look, Vinca! Look at us! Remember, it's Papa who does all this. And you say that Auntie Esme and Merry are the ones who lie? I'm going to go to Brandy Hall today. I'm not afraid of Papa. I'm--" Suddenly, Pippin froze. He stopped talking and grabbed his sister's hand, clinging to it. The sound of unsteady footsteps was clear against the stone path. 

"I thought you weren't afraid?" 

"I am afraid, Vinca. I'm sorry, Vinca." 

"Don't apologise, Pippin. Come, we have to find another place." 

"The closet in Pearl's room, Vinca. We haven't gone there." 

"Yes, Pippin! Come on, now, hurry! He's coming." 

They spoke no more, but used all their energy and speed to get to the small closet in Pearl's room. The door locked from the outside, so they couldn't lock themselves in. And this was how he found them.   


Pervinca was the first to hear the front door creak open. She squeezed Pippin's arm. "Be quiet, now, Pip!" Pippin clutched his sister's arm tightly, both of them shaking. From the front room, they heard their father's voice:   
"Vinca, Pippin, where are you? Come on out, now. Here, I've got mushrooms, you like mushrooms, don't you, Pippin, yes, come on out with Papa." 

Pippin started to get up. He couldn't refuse mushrooms. But Pervinca grabbed him and pulled him back. When Pippin's bottom hit the ground, there was a loud thump as it hit the wooden floor. Both children froze, and the sound of their father's footsteps halted. They didn't hear them for a few minutes more. There was nothing. Pippin buried his head in Pervinca's dress. He shut his eyes, and shivered. Pervinca wrapped her arms protectively around her brother. There was no place to go. They dared not move. Pervinca felt a wetness on her dress, and realised her brother was crying. She pulled him into her lap and gathered him up in her arms, holding him close. She heard the footsteps and Pippin began to tremble harder. Then, there was a deathly silence. Pippin stopped moving, and Pervinca could no longer hear the footsteps. She started to breathe a silent relief, when suddenly the door to the closet flew open. Two screams rang out from the tiny closet. Paladin Took stood, angry, intoxicated, and in a bad mood. He gazed at his two small children, huddling together, terrified, and laughed. He laughed and laughed for several seconds. It was a crude, horrid sound, sounding boorish and uncivilized. Paladin's glazed eyes shut and he leaned his head back to laugh his horrid laugh. He didn't know what was happening, then, when Pippin crawled under his legs, Pervinca following close behind. He stood there for a moment, confused in his drunken stupor. Then, he saw the two small figures get to their feet and set out for a run. He was after them in seconds. Being much older, and in a better condition than his son and daughter, albeit being drunk, he was still faster. It was Pervinca he caught first, grabbing her by the hair, dragging her into the front room. Pippin dodged his snatching hand. For the moment, Paladin focused his abuse on his daughter. Still keeping a firm hand to her hair, he sneered at her, breathing his foul breath in her face. Pervinca squirmed, trying to get loose, but couldn't. 

"RUN! Pippin, go to Merry, run!" She screamed. Paladin let go of his daughter roughly, throwing her to the floor. She lay there in a crumpled heap, not moving. Pippin, who had crawled into a corner, gasped. 

"Vinca, wake up, hurry please!" He called to her. She stirred slightly, but not enough. Paladin advanced on his small son. Pippin darted from the corner, pulling on Pervinca's hand. His father snatched him up roughly. Pippin fought back, and bit his father on the hand. Paladin dropped the boy in surprise. Paladin regained his composure and with one hand, grabbed Pippin's leg. With his foot, he slammed it down forcefully on the boy's ribs. Pippin cried out, and there was a sickening crunch. Pippin was sure his rib was broken. Pervinca managed to crawl to her brother, grabbing her father's leg from under him. There was a loud thump as Paladin hit the floor. 

"Go to Merry's house, Pip. Hurry, run. I'll be all right. Go to Merry's. Go, Pip!" Pervinca cried. With all her strength, she shoved him towards the front door. Pippin stumbled, and Paladin's confusion left him. He came towards Pippin, eyes blazing. Pippin screamed with terror, and bolted for the door. Paladin leapt, and grabbed Pippin's ankle, causing the boy to fall. Pervinca managed to use her leg, and lashed out at her father, kicking him roughly with her hand. Enraged, Paladin let go of Pippin's leg and grabbed Pervinca's arm, twisting it. With his chance, Pippin leapt up and yanked open the door. He was prepared to run from the house, when he saw, standing in the threshhold, his mother and sisters. With a great shuddering gasp, Pippin flung himself at his mother. Eglantine Took gathered up the scene. In the silence that followed, Eglantine managed to pry her son from her dress and hand him over to Pearl. Eglantine strode over to her daughter and helped Pervinca to her feet. Paladin stood, said nothing. 

"Go and get in the carriage, girls. Take Pippin with you. I'll be out in a while." Eglantine told her children. Obidently, they filed out, Pearl holding a crying Pippin, and Pimpernel supporting her limping sister. Pimpernel closed the door and the four children climbed in the carriage. Waiting... 


	2. Advice and Comfort

A/N: Another edited chapter of this version of the story. This part occurs two days after the events at the Great Smials.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"...the Forefathers of Buckland then constructed Brandy Hall, where the Master of Buckland and family of his eldest son or, in the case of no children, the family of his closest male relative, would live. To this day......Master Meriadoc, if you aren't going to pay attention, I don't see why I'm teaching you this." 

"I'm sorry, Filius. I can't concentrate today." 

"You're thinking about your little cousin again, aren't you?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"It's nice having him over, gives extra joy to Brandy Hall. But you haven't seen him in--" 

"Three months. I'm beginning to get worried. I wrote eight letters, but he hasn't written back. I know his handwriting isn't that good, but he usually has one of his sisters write for him. I don't know what's wrong." 

"Don't let your heart be troubled. Why not just go to Tuckborough and visit him?" 

"What an idea! I feel quite stupid now for not thinking of it sooner! Filius, if you'll excuse me, could we continue this lesson tomorrow, perhaps? I want to get an early start. Can you please tell my mother I went down to Tuckborough, and I should be back for supper?" 

"I shall, Master Meriadoc. You had better hurry. I expect your little cousin would be very excited to see you." 

"Thanks, Filius!" 

"Yes, Master Meriadoc." 

As Merry, suddenly bright-eyed and excited, ran from the schoolroom, his old tutor smiled. "Young Master Merry" was the most difficult student old Filius Underhill had ever taught, and that was saying a lot. The old tutor, who was nearly 106, had taught three generations of Brandybucks, including, for a short time, Rorimac Brandybuck, just before he came of age. In fact, most of the decedents of the children of Rorimac's own brothers and sisters had been, at one time or the other, taught by old Filius, a trusted individual. And although Filius found a most difficult time in teaching the young lad who was soon to be the Master of Buckland, he found that the boy showed true potential. 

_I don't know why I bother. _The old Hobbit thought to himself, as he began putting the materials from the day's lesson away. _Young Master Merry has rarely, if ever, paid attention in class. I suppose his parents really do want what's best for him, but I've never seen them during one of his lessons. He's so easily bored, but at least when he's with that little cousin of his, he lights up immediately. His heart doesn't beseech him to know how many Brandybucks have ever use Bucklebury Ferry. What he really needs are friends. He doesn't have many his own age, except for young Master Peregrin, although he's eight years younger._

Again, the old Hobbit sighed. What business of it was his to interfere with how Saradoc and Esmerelda Brandybuck raised their son? It wasn't, and so he wasn't going to bother. He picked up his satchel and sauntered off to go and find Esmerelda Brandybuck to relay the message from her son.   
  
  


Merry was just preparing to leave, when his mother appeared in his room, holding a telegram. Her hand was over her mouth, and she looked at her son in great sadness. 

"What is it, Mama?" 

"Oh, my darling. I've just gotten a letter from Eglantine..." 

"Auntie Elan? What's it say? Is it about Pippin?" Merry stood up and walked to his mother. "What's wrong, Mama?" 

"She says she came back home from picking up Pearl and Pimpernel from their school and found Paladin..." But she could not finish. Merry expected the worse. Were his uncle and cousins dead? His mother moved over to his bed and sat, crying softly. Merry went over and sat next to her, putting his arms around her. 

"Mama?" 

"He was beating them, Merry. They're bruised and Pervinca's got a broken arm, and Pippin a broken rib. Elan's going to bring Pippin over here to stay. She's taking the girls to stay with their grandmother. Pippin was going to go with them, but he wouldn't go anywhere but here. He'll be staying with us until his mother and father get things straightened out." 

From the moment his mother told him, Merry felt as thought he was going to be sick. His uncle had never been extremely kind towards Merry or his father, but Merry couldn't see his uncle Paladin as ever hurting Pippin. Merry gave a little whimper and his mother held him close in her arms. 

"Why did this happen, Mama?" 

"I don't know, love, I don't know. You must be careful with Pippin, however. He was already a delicate child, and now, with his bruises and broken rib, he'll be especially fragile." 

"When is he coming?" 

"After supper. His mother is bringing him." 

"Mama! It's almost supper now!" Merry said, springing up. "I have to get ready for Pippin." 

"Hurry, love. Supper will be on the table in a moment." 

"Yes, Mama."   
  


If waiting by the door for Pippin was getting ready for him, that was exactly what Merry had in mind. Instead of going to the table, Merry headed straight for the door. His parents kept insisting that he come over to eat, but he spoke absent-mindedly, his excitement overwhelming. 

"Come and eat, Meriadoc." His father told him. 

"Yes, Papa." 

"Merry!" 

"Alright, Papa." 

"Meriadoc, sit down at this table and eat." 

"Yes, Papa." 

"I'm your mother." 

"Alright, Papa." 

"Merry!" 

"I'm coming!" 

It went on like this for some time, until his father, tired of his meal being disturbed, walked over and dragged his son to the table. Merry never took his eyes off of the door, and ate so fast that he was back at the door in less than five minutes. 

"I give up," Saradoc said, and returned to eating. Twenty minutes later, there was a light, barely audible knock on the door. Merry, who had been opening the door at the least sounds, had it open in seconds, and nearly scared his little cousin to death when he caught him in his arms. Merry, forgetting Pippin's rib, squeezed his cousin tightly. Pippin gave a cry of protest, and Eglantine, managed, with her free hand (the other holding Pippin's suitcase), to pry her nephew from her son. She placed a stunned Pippin, who had a sling wrapped around his chest, on his feet. 

"Careful, Meriadoc, his rib." 

"I'm sorry, Auntie Elan. I'm just so happy to see him!" Merry said. Pippin kissed his mother and took his suitcase from her. Then, without words, he beckoned Merry to him. Merry let Pippin lead him into his own room. Pippin placed his suitcase on top of the extra bed in the room, the bed he always slept in when he came to Brandy Hall. He slowly went to Merry's bed, climbed on it, and buried his face in the pillow. Merry took his small cousin delicately into his arms. Pippin let out a small sob. Merry cradled Pippin, humming softly, soothing him. 

"Hush, everything's alright. I'm here, everything is fine." 

"Merry, I'm so scared." 

"I know, love, you're alright now. Tell me what happened." 

Pippin sat up, and tugged on one of his loose curls. For the first time, Merry got a good look at his cousin's face. 

"Oh my goodness, Pippin, your eye!" Merry exclaimed. The vivid dark spot surrounding his left eye was still visible, and looked worse when accompanied by his reddened, tear-stained eyes. Merry just happened to look down, and his eyes widened even more when he saw a large bruise at the edge of Pippin's wrist. Merry unbuttoned the cuffs, then pulled up both sleeves of Pippin's shirt. He was horrified by what he saw. Bruises, of various sizes and shapes were running all around his arms. 

"Your father did this to you?" Merry asked, his eyes blazing with anger. "Uncle Paladin did this?" 

Pippin threw himself at his cousin, wrapping his little arms around Merry's frame. "He doesn't know he's doing it. It's not him, it's...it's like another side of him. It's the ale. Before..." Pippin stopped to sniffle a little, and wipe tears from his eyes before continuing his story. 

"Before, everything was fine. He was a good daddy before. Maybe the goodest hobbit ever, because he'd never ever had a drink. Mummy said it was always bad to pick up a mug of ale if you don't know what it'll do to you. I loved my papa before. They told my mummy he went into Hobbiton one day, three months ago, with some of his cousins, and they went to the pub. He got tea, but they told the lady to give him ale, instead, and he didn't know. And he kept on drinking it, and he came home that day and he was in a bad mood. He'd never ever had an ale before, and it made him really mean. He was mean to me and Vinca. Never to Pearl or Pimmie, they were always at school. It was always just me and Pervinca, all the time. Then, it got badder, and he started having ale a lot. Mummy was afraid. She tried to protect us, but Papa said he would hurt her very bad if he tried to stop him doing it. So they couldn't help us, and me and Vinca were hurt all the time." Pippin stop again to sniffle. "Mummy went to get Pearl nd Pimmie from their school and left me and Vinca home alone so--" 

"What a stupid thing to do, Pip!" Merry interrupted. "If your mother knew your father was going to hurt you, why would she leave you home?" 

"Papa wasn't home then...Mummy wanted us to sleep in. We usually go with her, but yesterday, me and Vinca played around the Smials all day, and we were very tired. Mummy didn't want us to be tired for when Pearl and Pimmie came home, so she let us sleep in. She said if Papa came, we had to run away. But...we couldn't go in time." Pippin paused to take a breath, then he continued. "Last time, three weeks ago, Mummy let us stay home to sleep in, and after she left, Papa came out and was being mean again. He told something to Vinca really bad--" Here, Pippin's eyes grew wide. "--and then he went and locked all the doors, and we had to hide lots of places. Today, he was gone for a while, and we were going to leave, but he found us, and he hurt Vinca really bad, and oh, Merry!" Pippin wailed. "Merry, I want my papa back!" 

Merry shushed his cousin and held him close. "It's alright, Pippin. I understand. I'm going to help you, like I should. I'm going to help you get your own papa back. Here," Merry picked Pippin up and took him into the washroom. He set his small cousin on a chair and pumped the water into the silver basin. When he'd gotten enough, he took a cloth and submerged it in the icy cold water, squeezing it out the excess water. He brought it towards Pippin's face. 

"This is going to feel quite cold, but you hold this over your eye until I can get some raw meat to put on it." He put the cloth on Pippin's eye. Sure enough, the little Took shrieked in protest, but Merry held the cloth firm. 

"You take it off while I'm gone, and I'll knock you into the ground." Merry told him. Pippin gave Merry a hurt look, and Merry suddenly realised what   
he'd said. He smiled and ruffled Pippin's hair. "Just a minute, wee one, I'll be right back." 


	3. Catch Me If You Can

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was having enormous writer's block, and I had to rewrite my entire story. There were some parts that didn't sound right, or that I felt I needed to change. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Cute bonding between Merry and Pippin. Aw.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The next morning was stranger than any Merry had lived through. 

For the first time of all the times Merry and Pippin had slept either at Brandy Hall or the Great Smials, Pippin did not wake Merry up in the morning. Pippin had crawled into bed with Merry during the night and stayed there, shaking. Merry had wrapped his arm around his small cousin, hoping to make his cousin feel safe. Pippin had calmed down, and the night was quiet. And so was the morning. Merry, as if by an alarm, awoke, expecting Pippin to come and jump on him, or shake him awake. But there was no bright smile, no high-pitched voice begging him to get up. He turned over and saw Pippin, huddled against the wall, breathing lightly. Merry put a hand on his cousin's head, just to make sure that Pippin was feeling alright. His temperature was normal, and he didn't look sick. Merry shrugged and turned over, falling back into a light sleep. 

Esmerelda came into wake up her son and nephew, a bit surprised that they had slept through first breakfast. She was used to helping Pippin dress himself, but this time, he was less reluctant. He wanted to do it himself, and so Esmerelda watched while Pippin comically tried to dress himself with one arm in a sling. After a while, the frustrated child gave up and allowed his aunt to help dress him. Merry, who had already finished dressing, watched this with concern. Pippin usually never passed up the chance to have some one else dress him. 

Second breakfast came as another shock to Merry over Pippin's strange behaviour. Pippin simply started at his plate, pushing around the eggs, fried potatoes and sausage with his fork. When Saradoc inquired to his nephew why he wasn't eating, Pippin said that he didn't have the appetite. This was the biggest shock of all, and even Saradoc gazed at the boy with some concern. 

"Not hungry? Are you running a fever, Peregrin?" 

"He's not, Father. I checked him this morning. He's feeling normal." 

"Yes, well, keep an eye out for him, won't you, Meriadoc?" His father told him, inclining his head slightly. "A hobbit with no appetite is a strange thing indeed."   


After second breakfast, Merry suggested going outside for some air. His mother told him to stay away from the ferry for the time, because the river was rather choppy that day, and it might upset Pippin's rib. She'd had to remind her son to be cautious with his injured cousin on several occasions. Merry, hoping to show his mother how responsible he was, gently lifted Pippin, who was carrying a small ball, onto his shoulders and carried him from the house as gently as possible. Esmerelda called after then, and hurried to hand Merry a basket filled with sandwiches, fruit, and cheese, for elevensies, in case they got hungry. Merry carried Pippin on his shoulders and the basket in his teeth until reaching the shores of the Brandywine River. He sat the basket down first, then lifted Pippin from his shoulders. They dipped their feet into the water and splashed one another for a while. Because it was such a hot day, the boys removed their vests and shirts, letting the sun beat down upon them. Merry dove into the water, laughing. Pippin threw him the ball, and Merry dove under the water to retrieve it, emerging with damp curls plastered to his forehead. Pippin threw him the ball again, and again Merry dove under to get it. 

Most hobbits do not swim, but those who live along the Brandywine bridge, and most of then Brandybucks, learned the art of swimming before they learned to walk. It is one of the things that separates Buckland hobbits from the Hobbiton hobbits, among others. Then again, some talents shown by other hobbits, Bucklanders do not have. Many of those in the Tuckborough area, among them, Tooks, have a love of heights and climbing. Most other hobbits, especially Bucklanders, wouldn't climb a tree, but Merry had enough Took blood in him to enjoy tree climbing. Upon retrieving the ball and returning it to Pippin, Merry promptly climbed a large oak tree, and leapt, whooping and yelling, ("For the Shire!") from its branches. Pippin giggled. Merry resurfaced, and Pippin threw the ball again. When Merry had disappeared under the water, Pippin foolishly began to climb the tree. He was not quite as good at swimming as he was climbing, and with his arm in a sling, he was even less skilled at the climbing. Slowly and clumsily, he scaled the branches. Meanwhile, Merry had resurfaced, but Pippin was no where to be found. It was only by extreme luck that he looked up in the tree, and saw Pippin. The branches were wet from Merry having been in them, and Pippin was having a hard time. He gave a shriek as he lost his footing. Merry was out of the water in a second, throwing the ball aside. Just in the nick of time, moved under the tree to catch Pippin. In complete shock over falling, Pippin buried his face in Merry's chest, sobbing. Merry gave Pippin an angry shake. 

"What have I told you about that? You're too small and you don't know how to swim enough to try jumping from the tree. Plus, you're hurt, and my mother and your mother both would have my head if you'd fallen!" Even though his tone was menacing, his eyes told Pippin otherwise. 

"I did fall, Merry." Pippin pointed out. 

"If I hadn't seen you! If I hadn't caught you, you might have really hurt yourself. You might have died!"   


"But you saved me, Merry." Pippin said softly, his face still buried in Merry's chest. Merry smiled and managed to sit down, rubbing Pippin's back. Merry dug in the basket and pulled out two apples. He pried Pippin away, and handed him the apple, which Pippin gladly accepted. They sat quietly, munching on their apples, gazing at the rippling water. Pippin broke the silence. 

"How do I get my Papa back?" 

"What?" 

"My papa. You said you were going to get him back for me. How?" 

"I don't know, Pippin. I'll try everything I can. I'll ask my father for help, and my mother. I'll need your help, too, Pip." 

"What can I do?" 

"You'll see. Come on, let's finish these sandwiches and go home." 

Again, as they ate the three sandwiches they each had, there was a silence. Again, Pippin broke it. 

"I wish you were my brother." 

"I'm almost like your brother. I'm your cousin, and that's almost a brother." 

"I wish your Papa was my Papa. Or my Papa was like he was Before. I miss him." 

"Don't say that. I'm sure that your Papa still loves you. But the ale, maybe it makes him bad. Maybe it mixes up his mind." 

"I'll never drink ale, ever ever." Pippin said, licking the last bits of sandwich from his fingers. 

"You won't be saying that by the time you come of age, I'm sure." Merry said, ruffling his cousin's hair, and forgetting how Pippin had just scared the death out of him. He swung the smaller boy onto his shoulders again, with a shriek of delight from Pippin. Merry put the ball in the basket and carried it in his left hand, holding Pippin's back with his right. 

"We won't tell my parents that you nearly fell from the tree, Pip. Don't say anything about it, or we'll both be dead or worse." 

"I know. Let's sing the song that Bilbo always sings when he comes. I like that one!" 

"'The Road Goes Ever On'?" 

"Yes, that one!" 

With a laugh, their two voices sang out among the trees. Merry's rich baritone voice, and Pippin's high tenor, mixed togeter in a perfect harmony:   
'The Road Goes Ever On and On!   
Down from the door where it began,   
Now far ahead the road has gone,   
And I must follow if I can.....' 


	4. Let Me Tell You

A/N: Yes, I am alive. No, I haven't forgotten my stories. I've just been so busy with school, science fair, and being on stage crew for our school play that I haven't had much time to work on these. Plus, I've had a really bad case of writer's block on my 'Angels Return Home' story because I can't for my life think of a good way to even start the next chapter. But don't worry, because I'm working on it, pushing myself. But anyway, I don't like to leave you hanging like this. Onwards!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I can't see, Merry! Merry! I can't see!" 

"Hold on, Pippin, calm down." 

"Hurry! I can't see!" 

Merry was trying (rather unsuccessfully) to help dress Pippin. His little cousin would not stop squirming to save his life, and the shirt that Pippin was attempting to get over Pippin's head was too small. It had gotten stuck halfway over his face, thus preventing Pippin from seeing what was going on. And being such a curious boy, this was a big deal. 

"Hurry!" 

"If you'd just calm down and stop squirming, I'd--" 

"MERRY!" 

"I can't get this over your head! You've got too much hair and your ears stick out too far. This isn't going to fit. Here, take it off." 

Merry gave the shirt a firm yank, pulling it from over Pippin's face, leaving him clad only in an undershirt and his pants. Pippin gave a sharp squeak, and rubbed his eye. 

"Merry!" Pippin said with a sniffle. "You said you'd be careful of my eye!" 

"I'm sorry, little one. Here, I'll see if my mama has some of my old shirts. Honestly, Pippin," Merry said, ruffling his cousin's full head of curls. "I don't understand how you could have grown so much during the night. Stay right here." 

Merry went through the Hall to find his mother, leaving Pippin alone in the room. Careful of his arm, Pippin climbed onto Merry's bed, and stared at the quilt. He heard suddenly a strange noise, and looked up at the window. His eyes widened suddenly, when, for a split second, he thought someone was staring back. When he closed his eyes and then re-opened them, no one was there. Feeling more curious than scared, Pippin approached the window and looked outside. A tiny dove sat on the windowsill, cooing sadly. 

"Oh!" Pippin said softly and gently, so he wouldn't scare the bird. With his unhurt hand, he reached out and took the dove into his hand, cradling it as gently as he could. He reached up and closed the window shutters, then turned his attention to the dove. 

"Have you lost your mama, little dove?" Pippin asked. The dove cooed again, sadly, as if it understood. 

"I lost my papa. He didn't die, but he's just...not like he used to be. You haven't got anyone, have you? I've got Merry, but you need a friend too. Well, I'll be your friend, little dove." Pippin carried the dove back to the bed and sat down. He put the dove on the bed gently. The dove opened her wings and tried to fly, but couldn't. Pippin noticed that its left wing stuck out at an odd angle. 

"Oh, you're hurt!" Pippin said, picking up the dove. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel better again. I'll tell Merry to help me." At that moment, the hobbit in question came back into the room. 

"Are you ready, Pip? My mama found an old shirt and vest of mine that should fit you. Come here." 

"Look, Merry! Look what I found. It's a dove!" Pippin stroked the dove's soft feathers as Merry came over to sit next to him. "Isn't she beautiful?" 

"How d'you know it's a "she", Pippin?" 

"Well, she's very beautiful, and I think she's a girl. Anyway, I think she lost her mama, and she's alone and scared. And her wing's hurt. Can we take care of her? Please, can we? Will you help me take care of her?" 

"I'll help as best I can, Pip. Here," Merry said, getting up. "I have a nice little container for her. Gandalf brought it for me when he visited last. He said I might need it someday." Merry brought the container over. It was a good size, cube shaped, with little wire bars every 1/4 inch. There was a little door that opened and closed with a tiny clasp. Merry opened it and Pippin gently put his new little pet inside. There were little bits of grass and twig on the bottom of the cage and two small circular bowls inside a wire holder. The dove curled up inside. 

"Oh, look, she's sleeping!" Pippin said excitedly. 

"Yes, she's probably very tired. Come here, Pippin, get dressed, it's almost time for breakfast." 

Pippin pried his eyes from the cage and went over to where Merry stood, with the shirt extended in his hands. 

"Who's Gandalf?" Pippin asked curiously while he let Merry put his shirt on him. 

"Bilbo's friend. He's a wizard." 

"A real one?" 

"Of course. He came here ten years ago, three years before you were born. I was...five. I had gone with Frodo to visit Bilbo that day, two years before Frodo went to live with Bilbo permanently." Here, Merry stopped to help Pippin button his vest. "...and Gandalf just showed up. He brought some things for Bilbo and some things for Frodo as well. I was napping when he arrived, but when I woke up, he thought I should get a gift as well, so he took some wire and made me this cage. He said one day it might come in handy, and that I would surely need it someday. There." Merry stood back with satisfaction as he looked at Pippin, now fully dressed. The shirt and vest fit Pippin fine, but it still looked funny to see him wearing Buckland garments. 

It was a fact that most Bucklanders wore yellows and darker blues and greens, while the Tooks wore mainly greens and reds of all shades. And rarely would a Took don a Weskit vest, as Pippin was wearing. Tooks would usually wear a long-sleeved shirt and a vest without buttons. It goes to say that Tookish clothing, especially that of the Thain and his family, is a tad more fancier than the clothes of the family of the Master of Brandy Hall. 

Merry sat back on his bed for a moment, looking his cousin over satisfactorily, and was surprised when Pippin bounded into his arms. 

"I love you, Merry." Pippin said softly, hugging Merry tightly. 

"I love you too, Pip." Merry said, stroking Pippin's hair. "And as much as I love you, I'm afraid you need a haircut." 

With these words, Pippin pulled away from Merry, eyes wide. "No! No haircut!" Pippin's hands flew to his mass of curls. "NO! I don't need a haircut! I don't like scissors. Please don't cut my hair!" 

"I'll get my papa to do it. He's cut my plenty of times before and I'm alright. You just have too much hair, Pippin. Have you ever even gotten your hair cut?" 

"No! And I don't want it cut now! Please, Merry! Don't let your Da cut it." 

"Pippin, it has to be done. You'll look very much a nicer hobbit if your hair is cut." 

"I don't want to look nice!" Pippin protested, slowly backing away from Merry. 

"Okay. Alright, I won't tell my Da you need a haircut. Maybe I should let your Da cut it?" 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pippin shrieked, falling onto the floor in tears. Merry hadn't really meant to say it that way, and he defiantly didn't want to hurt Pippin anymore than what his father had already done. His small cousin was curled into a little ball on the floor, shaking with tears. Merry sighed and stood up, going over to Pippin. He gathered his cousin into his arms and carried him back to the bed, sitting down, holding Pippin tight. Merry gently lifted Pippin's face up. Pippin looked at him, eyes already red and his face already tear-stained. 

"I'm sorry, Pippin. I didn't mean to say that." 

"I know, but it hurts, Merry. But if my hair has to be cut...if anyone cuts it...I want you to cut it, okay?" 

"Before bedtime, then. It won't hurt, I promise. I would never hurt you, Pippin." 

"I know." 

"I love you more than anyone. I always have, ever since I first saw you, I knew I loved you very much. I always have." 

Pippin was silent for a moment, then said, "You always loved me more than anyone. I'll always love you more than anyone." 

"Come on, let's go and get breakfast." 

* * * 

Merry got the scissors from the kitchen drawer and held them steadily in his hands. He had never really cut anyone's hair before, but he'd watched his father cut his own hair from time to time, so he knew a little of what he was doing. He went back to his bedroom and shut the door tightly. The room was lit by two candles, and they outlined Pippin, sitting on the stool in front of the bed, dressed in his nightgown, eyes closed. Merry sat on the bed behind Pippin, reached a hand up, and took one of Pippin's tangled curls. He shut his eyes and then opened them, opened his scissors and then closed his eyes. Then, he snapped the scissors down. Pippin screamed, not too loud, but enough to alarm Merry, who opened his eyes. A tuft of light golden-brown hair lay in his hand. 

"See," Merry said, his own voice shaky. "That didn't hurt you a bit, did it?" 

"N-n-no." 

"Alright then. Here we go..." 

Merry repeated the procedure, snipping off the most tangled curls first. He began to get the hang of it. The first time Pippin squirmed, Merry pulled the scissors away just in time. From then on, when Pippin would squirm, as if by a silent voice, Merry knew when he would start moving, and he removed the scissors and patiently waited for Pippin to settle down again. Merry finally succeeded in fixing Pippin's hair. He held Pippin firmly in place with one hand, then took a comb from his bedside table and began combing the remaining light tangles from Pippin's hair. Making sure not to comb the curl out, Merry ran the comb through his hair softly, and by the time he was finished, Pippin looked very decent. Merry planted a kiss in Pippin's hair, pulled his little cousin up, and pronounced him fit to go out. Pippin sniffled and turned around to hug Merry. 

"You know what?" 

"What?" Merry said. 

"I like you better than my own papa." 

"Don't say that. I already told you about saying things like that." 

"It's just...it's just true. Even when he nice, you were always nicer. You were always there for me. I can't remember a time without you. You were just always there. You were the one who taught me how to walk, and to talk, and how to steal vegetables. I love my Papa, and I love my Mama, and I love my sisters, but you were the one who always took care of me. I love you best of all because you never told me you were too busy to play and you never told me you were too tired or too old or anything. You always loved me. And...and I don't want my Papa back now, because even before, he didn't love me like you do." 

"I love you because you're my Pippin. I'm never going to stop loving you. And I'm always going to look out for you. I'll always be there for you, okay? Are you alright?" 

"Yes." 

"Look at me, Pippin." 

"What?" 

"No matter what your father does to you now or in the future, no matter what your mother says to you, no matter if your sisters get too old to play with you, you still love them all very much. You do want your Papa back, Pippin, I can see it in your eyes. I know you better than that. And what I said before goes. I'm going to help you get your father back, no matter what it takes. There's nothing and no one who can stop me from making you happy, and I'm going to do what it takes. I'll always be here for you. Now come on, let's get to bed. Do you still want to sleep with me?" 

"No, I think I'll be fine." 

"Alright. Put the stool back by your bed. Good night, Pippin." Merry said, placing a kiss on Pippin's cheek, then climbing into the covers. 

"Night, Merry." Pippin hugged his cousin tightly. "Thank you." 

Pippin dragged the stool back into its corner, and blew out the candles. Already he could hear Merry's snores. On his way to his bed, Pippin tip-toed over to his little dove's cage. 

"Merry is going to fix everyone up!" Pippin told the dove happily. The dove cooed softly. "He's going to fix your wing and he's going to help my papa. Everything will be alright, because Merry will make it alright. As long as Merry's here, everything will be fine. As long as Merry's here." 

Pippin climbed into his bed and looked towards the stars outside. He thought he saw something in the night sky, a speck of white flying across the skies. _A shooting star,_ he thought. Closing his eyes, he made a wish, kissed his finger, and blew it towards the window, like Pervinca had told him to do. Then, he settled into bed and hoped for sweet dreams. 


	5. Life's Little Lessons

A/N: This is a dream that Pippin is having, which is why this starts in italics. It's kind of graphic, so small children need not read it. Okay, it's not THAT graphic, but who wants to see Pippin get hurt? Or read about him getting hurt. So just bear with me, and don't be mean about my having to abuse Pippin and Pervinca, because it's essential to the story. And you can hate me all you want about making Paladin so evil in this chapter, but I don't mind. So here we go.   
* * * 

_"Get up, you worthless thing!" Paladin Took screamed, grabbing his son roughly by the collar and dragging him out of bed. "You're the worst thing to happen to this family. Worthless!" Paladin threw his son against the wall, and Pippin let out a scream. Pippin huddled against the wall, whimpering. Paladin walked over to his son and stared him down. It was a normal routine at their home, and one that was covered up. What would the Shire think if they knew the next Thain was abusing his son? Not even the current Thain, Paladin's first cousin, Ferumbas, knew. It was a close secret, and if anyone inquired about Pippin's bruises, it was said that he was a very fragile child and a little bump could make him bruise easily. No one asked anymore questions. They thought they knew. After all, Paladin and Eglantine were such good parents..._

_"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Paladin spat, enraged. Pippin shut his eyes and looked away, tears streaming from his face. Why did his father have to be like this?_

_"Look at me!" Paladin screamed, and when Pippin would not, Paladin seized Pippin's arm and dragged him towards the center of the room. He lifted his son by the back of his nightgown, in an attempt to force Pippin to look at him, but Pippin slipped out of his nightgown and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. He was alive, of course, and was not unconscious, but he thought that if he didn't move, his father would give up. He thought wrong. Paladin stooped down to the floor and wrapped his fingers around Pippin's small neck. Pippin gasped and choked for air, while his father squeezed only tighter. He tried to scream for his mother, but no sound could escape his lips. Just as Pippin thought he would die, his father released his grip. Paladin then hauled his son onto his feet. Pippin fell down, his leg still hurt from his beating last night. He pulled Pippin up again, and again the small boy crumpled to the floor. Paladin kicked his son roughly in his stomach and Pippin vomited. Paladin eyed his son in disgust. Pippin lay on the floor, silently sobbing to himself, gasping for air. Paladin took hold of the back of Pippin's head and shoved it to the floor just inches away from where he had just vomited. The smell sickened the boy, who couldn't help himself, and vomited again._

_Paladin kicked Pippin roughly. "Clean it up." He sneered. Pippin struggled to his feet, and when that failed, he simply tried to crawl towards the washroom for a towel. His father blocked his way in front of the door._

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

_"To get a towel. You told me--"_

_Paladin hauled Pippin up by his hair. The pain was unbearable, but Pippin didn't want to give his father the pleasure of hearing him scream anymore. Still holding his son by his hair, Paladin pulled Pippin to face him. "I told you to clean it up. I did not tell you to get a towel. You will send it right back where it came from. Lick it up." Here, Paladin dropped Pippin to the ground. Pippin hurt so badly he just felt like dying. His father wanted him to clean up the vomit, but what if he refused? What if he didn't do as his father ordered? What would happen?_

_"Did you hear me? Are you stupid? CLEAN IT UP!"_

_"No."_

_"What did you say to me, boy?!"_

_"I said, no."_

_It happened so fast that Pippin didn't even know what hit him, although he did know that it was his father who had done it. He blacked out for several moments, and in the darkness, he began to scream wildly. He hoped his father would hear, so that he might die. But when Pippin thought with his clouded mind, he realised that he didn't want to die. What about Merry? And everything that Merry was supposed to teach him? All the things that Pippin realised that he had never done? He wanted to live. But he couldn't stop screaming. And then, suddenly, he heard the noise of footsteps. He felt someone grab him. _No, please not again, _he thought. Then, whatever it was pulled him closer. When he opened his eyes, his father was gone, and someone was holding him. And when he looked up, expecting to see his mother's face, it was not._   


It was Merry. He was holding Pippin in his arms, trying to keep him quiet. "Hush baby, shhh, it was only a dream. Hush now, everything will be alright." Merry brushed back the sweat-soaked curls and wiped the tears from the bright green eyes. 

"My poor Pippin," Merry said, rubbing his thumb gently against Pippin's back. "Why did you scream so? You would have woken my parents had I not heard you. You mustn't ever do anything like that again, love. Do you understand?" 

"Oh, oh Merry!" Pippin erupted in a wave of tears, burying his face in Merry's nightshirt. "Merry, I saw him, he hurt me, it hurt, I can't remember, Merry, please save me." 

"Shhh, Pippin, you'll wake my parents." 

"Merry, I want to stay with you forever. I don't want to go home." 

"Shhh, it's alright. You come sleep with me." Merry said. He carried Pippin over to his bed, with a bit of difficulty, and gently placed Pippin on the soft matress. Merry climbed over Pippin and lay on his own pillow, gently stroking Pippin's back, soothing him. Frequent sobs came from him, and he would shudder. Finally, Merry sat up and pulled Pippin into his lap. 

"What's wrong? You'll get sick if you keep crying like that." 

"I hate my papa!" 

"Peregrin Took!" 

Pippin stared at Merry in surprise. Merry had never, ever gotten stern with him, and never called him by his full name. Pippin's lip trembled and he climbed from Merry's lap and buried his face in his pillow. Merry sighed and pulled Pippin back to him. He hugged Pippin close, and held him and comforted him. Pippin climbed out of Merry's lap and rested his head on Merry's knee. Merry reached out and took one of Pippin's curls gently in his hand and played with it for a while. 

"Will you sing to me?" 

"I can't sing well, Pippin, you know that." 

"I want you to." 

"I don't know any songs." 

"Make one up, then." 

"I can't, Pippin, please--" 

"Merry, you can do anything. That's what you always tell me! My mama says don't give someone advice if you don't follow it yourself, because that gives them another reason not to do it." 

"Fine, I'll sing one, but it won't be any good. Don't laugh at me." 

"I won't. Promise." 

"It's all I can think of, an old bath song of Bilbo's." 

"Sing it for me, please?" 

Merry took a deep breath and sighed. And so began the song: 

_"Sing hey! for the bath at close of day_   
_that washes the weary mud away!_   
_A loon is he that will not sing:_   
_O! Water Hot is a noble thing!___

_O! Sweet is the sound of falling rain,_   
_and the brook that leaps from hill to plain;_   
_but better than rain or rippling streams_   
_is Water Hot that smokes and steams.___

_O! Water cold we may pour at need_   
_down a thirtsy throat and be glad indeed;_   
_but better is--" Here he stopped._

"What's wrong?" Pippin asked. Merry shook his head and continued.__

_"but better is tea, if drink we lack,_   
_and Water Hot poured down the back.___

_O! Water is fair that leaps on high_   
_in a fountain white beneath the sky;_   
_but never did fountain sound so sweet_   
_as splashing Hot Water with my feet!"___

Pippin burst into delighted peals of giggles when Merry finished the song. "You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Merry exclaimed. 

"I'm only laughing at the song! I haven't taken a bath for three days, just washed up. Can I take one tomorrow?" 

"Of course. I'll help you wash your hair. It needs it." Merry said, making a face. Pippin, who was looking up at him, laughed and pulled one of his own. 

"Careful, or your face'll end up looking like that forever." 

"Ughthhhth?" said Pippin, keeping his face. Merry had to jam his pillow over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing so hard. Pippin was a riot, and it only took a smile from him to put one on the face of even the most horrid person in the Shire. Or so Merry had thought, because his uncle surely wasn't taking it. Merry needed to think. He would ask his mother to take Pippin up to Hobbiton for the day, so he could have some time to talk with his father alone. Then, he would help Pippin with his bath. 

"Merry!" 

"What?" 

"I was calling you for five whole minutes!" 

"I'm sorry, I was thinking." 

"You always think. You think too much." 

Merry laughed, "Here, it's late. You get into bed." 

Pippin sighed, but obeyed. Merry pulled back the covers so that Pippin could climb in, and then eased himself into bed. Pippin turned around and hugged him, and Merry placed a kiss on Pippin's forehead. 

"Please try to understand, Pippin, that your father loves you deep, down inside, where the ale can't get. The ale only gets to his blood. It can't go through his heart." 


	6. Midnight on the Brandywine Bridge

A/N: Yup, I updated this. I know, I know you'll all probably so angry with me for not doing it. I'm sorry! School and summer fun have taken over my life, but I should be back on track now! After I attempted to finish the next chapter for An Everlasting Bond, I gave up for the night and decided to write the next chapter of this story. Hep hep. This one has been the most fun to write, and I'm not sure why. Not that I like Pippin getting hurt, but it just seems very exciting. I did make it a little more modern sounding, and for that I apologise, and I'm just going to keep my style the same for these stories, but in the future I'm going to make a serious attempt to improve my writing. Anyway, here's the story. I decided not to do the Merry and his dad scene because it took me too much time and I got severe writers block. In the next chapter, I will refer to some of the things I had initially dicussed. So yeah, this chapter is going to be Esme and Pippin at the market. The next chapter, which should be up by the end of the month or something, will be Merry and Pippin and the bath thing. So don't worry, I'll have that up as soon as I finish it.   
* * * 

"Can we get these, Aunty Esme?" Pippin asked. He stood on tip-toes, looking at the large row of vegetables and fruits. His eyes had come across the biggest mushrooms he'd ever seen, and he was intent on them. 

"Let me see, one of these would suffice for one person, so I'd better get ten." Esmerelda called over the table's owner and told him her order. Pippin turned and scanned the crowd. He caught sight of a familiar face almost at once. 

"Sam!" Pippin called happily. Sam Gamgee was the youngest son of Bilbo's gardener, and he helped out his father at Bag End, often running errands. Pippin had known Sam ever since Sam had found him wandering around Hobbiton one day. Pippin's parents had fussed at him, and Pippin had come to the conclusion that they hated him, so he'd tried to run away. It is safe to say he didn't get very far. Luckily, Sam found him, and returned him to Tuckburough, where Pippin and his parents were reunited. Pippin had never forgotten that. 

"Hullo, Master Pippin!" Sam called, approaching him with a smile. "Are you lost again? You never come here without Master Merry or your parents." 

"No, Sam, I'm here with my Aunty Esme. We're shopping. Merry's at Brandy Hall, his Da wanted to speak with him about something." 

At mention of her name, Esmerelda turned around to see who her nephew was talking to. She smiled when she saw Sam. 

"Why, hello, Sam. It's a pleasure to see you." 

Sam blushed a deep red. He always got a strange nervousness when speaking with hobbits who were both older than he was, and of higher rank. Yet he was always polite. "Th-th-thank you Lady Esmerelda." 

"Oh, please, dear, call me Esme. Everyone else does." 

"Oh, nome, I couldn't. Please, it's alright." 

"Very well. Would you mind keeping my little nephew company while I shop?" 

"Oh, yes, it'd be my pleasure." 

"Thank you, Sam, you're a good lad." 

Sam went a deep scarlet, but took Pippin's hand and lead him off to a small patch of grass by the lake that ran beside the town square. Sam's younger sister, Marigold sat in the grass waiting for her brother. 

"Did you get them, Sammie?" 

"I did, and I wish you wouldn't call me that." 

"I'm sorry, Sam. Who's this little one?" 

"He's Mr. Frodo's cousin, young Peregrin, you remember him, don't you? From that party at Bag End." 

"Oh! Wee Pippin? Look how big you've gotten? Don't you remember me? I'm Ari. You were too shy to play with the older children, so I came and talked to you, and we had such a good time." 

"I remember! You tossed me in the air, and..." Here Pippin trailed off. 

"Yes, your father was upset because he said no servant should be tossing his son. I'm sorry if I got you into trouble." 

"It's alright. He gave me what I deserved when I got home." Pippin lowered his head. 

"What's happened to your arm?" Marigold asked. 

"I fell." 

"Was that the same time you hurt your eye?" 

"My eye?" 

"Yes, your eye. It's blacked. Did you get hit?" 

"No." 

"Well, what happened?" 

"I--nothing." 

"Well something must have happened. You can't just _get_ a black eye. How did it happen?" 

"Do you want to have supper with us now?" Sam said, changing the conversation. He noticed how Pippin was growing increasingly uncomfortable. "Your aunt will be busy for a while, so I expect you'll be hungry?" 

"No, thank you, Sam. Auntie Esme's making a big supper tonite, I don't want to miss it." 

"Stay and have supper with your friends, Peregrin, your aunt won't mind." 

Pippin froze, his eyes wide. His mouth opened slightly and he trembled. Sam and Marigold shot straight up out of respect. Sam bowed and Marigold curtseyed. Pippin didn't move. He stared straight ahead. His father put a hand on his shoulder, and Pippin let out an ear-piercing scream. It was so loud, the birds in the trees around the lake flew high into the air. Almost every hobbit at the market turned around to see what was going on. Paladin clapped his hand over Pippin's mouth. Pippin let out a muffled yell, and jerked his face away, biting his father's hand. Paladin let out an angry yell, and grabbed Pippin's unhurt arm. 

"Come, we're going home." 

"NOOOOOOOO! I don't want to go with you! NOO! Let me go!" 

"Come along Peregrin--" Paladin jerked his son to his feet. "We're going home now." 

"NOOOO!" Pippin tried to push his father's arm away, but Paladin had a firm grasp on his son. 

"Stop it, Peregrin. You'll make a scene." 

"He's already made one, Paladin." 

Paladin let go of his son, who had, at the very moment, jerked away from his father. Pippin stumbled, and Sam caught him before he fell down the hill. Esmerelda stood facing her older brother, hands on her hips. 

"Why aren't you home? You aren't supposed to be anywhere around your children. Get out of here." 

"Ah, little sister, can't I visit my own little son? My little heir." Paladin turned toward Pippin, and a look of pure hatred flashed in his eyes at Pippin, and then to Sam as well. He then turned back to his sister. 

"Pippin is a fragile child. You know I'd never hurt my son. He plays very roughly. You know how hilly it is at Tuckborough. There are many trees, and that swing your son put up in our tree, my son fell. That's how he broke his rib. His arm as well." 

"Paladin, why do you lie? You almost killed your son. You keep away from him. Don't let me tell you again, or you'll be hearing from my husband." 

"You don't scare me, Esme. I know how to take care of my children, and what you say doesn't make a damn bit of difference to me." Paladin turned to go, then turned and faced his son. 

"I'll be back for you."   
* * * 

"Madame Brandybuck, do you want me to go back to Buckland with you? I wouldn't want Mr. Paladin to come and get you while your going." 

"Thank you, Sam, but your father, wouldn't he worry?" 

"Oh, nome, he wouldn't at all. Marigold can tell him where I went. He wouldn't mind so much." 

"Alright, Sam, you come along with us. We'll send a carriage back with you and next time we come to Hobbiton, we'll get it. Have Frodo put it in the stables." 

"Yes, ma'am. Are you ready to leave, ma'am?" 

"Yes, I think we are. I don't think Pippin wants to stay here anymore." 

They were standing by the stables, waiting for the carriage to be hooked up to the horse. An invitation from Bilbo for tea was accepted, and it took much persuation from Esmerelda to allow them to leave. Bilbo had even invited Sam and Marigold as well. 

At her brother's words, Marigold had run off back to Hobbiton with a message to their parents that Sam was going to Brandy Hall as a sort of escort. Pippin was being held by his aunt, and was sobbing on her shoulder. When the carriage pulled up, Sam, carrying the bags of food, nodded for Esmerelda to climb in first. She did, and sat Pippin on her lap, who was still crying. Sam climbed in and sat on the other side. The cabbie, as you could say, urged the horse to a trot, and they headed off towards Buckland.   
* * * 

Halfway there, Pippin fell asleep on his aunt's shoulder. The darkness crept into the sky as they came to the mile mark from the Brandywine River. Sam, who had never been quite this far from Hobbiton before, was surprised by the beauty of the woods. He heard a rustling in the leaves and thought of the squirrels that frequently nested in holes and nests in the gardens at Bag End. When the carriage rolled around to the Brandywine Bridge, they had to get out and walk the remaining half mile to Brandy Hall. The bridge was not wide enough to let the carriage through. It was late, so Esmerelda had convinced Sam to stay the night. As they walked across the bridge, Pippin had woken up and decided he wanted to walk. He took Sam's hand, and they ran ahead. Esmerelda stayed behind to speak with the cabbie's family. 

"Come on Sam! Come and see, you've never been to Buckland, look! See the river, Merry and I were playing here just a couple days ago. And I have to show you my dove, I found it, its wing is hurt, but you can go swimming with us tomorrow!" 

"Begging your pardon, Master Pippin, but I can't swim." 

"Well, Merry can teach you!" 

"I'd rather--"   
(1)   
"What's wrong, Sam?" 

"I can hear something following us. It doesn't sound like your aunt." 

Pippin stopped talking and they waited. Pippin tapped his foot impatiently. 

"I can't hear anything, Sam." 

"I hear something rustling along. When we stop, I don't hear it. Strange, it is." 

"I can't hear anything!" 

Sam lowered his voice. "Walk a little ahead, but we don't move much, and that pest will come up again." 

Pippin and Sam and Pippin walked slowly, and Pippin strained to hear. Suddenly his eyes widened. 

"I hear it now." 

"Come, walk faster, Master Pippin." 

Sam and Pippin ran, and the two young lads were across the bridge and only 1/4 of a mile from Brandy Hall. They could see the lights lighting up the rooms. But almost suddenly, someone sprang out and grabbed them. The figure grabbed Sam by the hair and pulled him backwards. Pippin was knocked on the ground and rolled a couple feet out of the way. Sam, using all this strength, shoved the figure off of him, but the figure aimed a kick at him. Sam yelled out for Pippin to run.(1) 

"Master Pippin! Go, run to get your uncle, hurry!" 

"Pippin, who had been knocked down by the figure, ran towards the house, but the figure had abandoned Sam grabbed Pippin by the ankle. Pippin fell, and the figure turned him around and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Pippin screamed loudly again, even as in the darkness the hands groped to find his mouth and cover it. Pippin bit down on the fingers hard and kept screaming. A curse was heard in the dark. Pippin knew that voice... 

From inside Brandy Hall, the scream was heard. Paladin heard the yells from far away, and he shoved his face to Pippin's. 

"The next time, you won't be so lucky. Next time, no one will hear you scream. No one will come to help you." 

He dropped Pippin on the ground, turned on his heels and ran. 

Sam and Pippin were laying on the ground, hoping to catch their breath. Almost at the same time that Esmerelda arrived, Merry and his father arrived. 

"What happened?" Saradoc exclaimed. 

"Sam? What're you doing here?" Merry asked. He stooped down and picked up Pippin, who promptly buried his face on his cousin's shoulder and cried. 

"It was Mr. Paladin, sir, if you don't mind me saying. He jumped out of the woods, and grabbed my hair and kicked me. He didn't get to Master Pippin. I was trying to keep him away, if you follow me. Lucky Master Pippin screamed, and you all came running, and that's it." 

"Well, Sam, I dare say you saved Pippin's life. Are you staying the night?" 

"Oh, I suppose, yes sir." 

"Well Merry, you take Sam and Pippin to your room. Your mother and I need to talk." 

"Yes, Papa. Come on, Sam. I can show you my room. You've never been here before, have you?" 

Esmerelda looked at her husband, and then followed the boys towards the house. 

* * * 


End file.
